Vignettes
by Haruka Hikawa
Summary: What do they think of each other? Vignettes about the character's relationships.


**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but you already knew that, didn't you?**

_This is the translation (and slight revision) of a fanfic I posted here some time ago. If everything goes as planned I'll also post the next chapters. If you see any mistakes or have constructive criticism, please drop a review and make my day. ;)_

Chapter one: Hiei, Yukina

Hiei's POV

Sometimes I wonder if I should tell her the truth. But I quickly discard that thought, ¿would she be happy knowing that the brother she admires so much is a cold blooded assassin? Sincerely, I doubt it very much.

I'll keep doing just what I'm doing now: watch her from my tree without her noticing.

I'm tired. The stupid mission Mukuro sent me to has left me exhausted. My eyes are closing…

_I resist as much as I can while those women cover me with bandages and put all kinds of magic seals on me. Unconsciously, I concentrate my youki to hurt the old woman that holds me. I smile to myself when she takes her hands off of me and lets me fall onto the floor._

_Flames. I guess koorime are especially sensible to them._

_Hn. This is going to be more amusing than I thought._

_---_

_It's a shame that while I tried to burn the bandages they had put the last talisman, blocking my energy. I'm sure I could have set on fire even that old house. And nevertheless, now I'm on my mother's friend arms as some women older than the house I mentioned discuss around a bonfire._

_They are planning nothing less than my death._

_One of the koorime's of the circle tells the one that holds me that it's time to end this matter._

"_But…"_

"_Don't argue with me, Rui!" I don't like that woman. If it weren't for the talismans…_

_Apparently, the girl obeys, because she begins to walk and stops by the edge of a cliff._

_I can hear a woman cry and scream with all her might._

"_No! Leave my son! Kill me, but leave him alone!"_

"_Shut up, Hina! You have broken our law. Cursed children like him have only brought disgrace to our contry."_

_I suppose she's my mother. The one who is with me seems to doubt again._

"_Do it, Rui! He's a Forbidden Child!"_

_Then, Rui takes a hiruiseki necklace out of her kimono. The tear my mother dropped when I was born._

_She hides it carefully inside of the bandages wrapped around me, and she speaks in a low tone._

"_You must survive. And when you come back, you have to kill me the first of all."_

_Don't worry. I will._

_The girl holds me a few more seconds and then lets me slip from her hands. I hear my mother's voice clearer than ever and I feel how I fall into emptiness, or so I thought. After an eternal falling I land on a river. The current drags me and everything becomes black after a while…_

Yukina's POV

I know he is looking while I feed the doves.

It's curious how he always watches and never addresses to me. Maybe he thinks I don't notice him coming and leaving. He underestimates me; I'm a youkai after all.

He worries me. When will he tell me that he is my brother? Perhaps he wants to hurt me? To simulate that he's looking for my long lost brother and keep me waiting for news for the rest of my life?

…no, I don't believe so. Hiei-san isn't so twisted.

But what if I've done something wrong? Maybe he doesn't accept me because I'm a koorime. I don't think I will be able to stand it, because who do I really care for apart from him and Kazuma-san?

I glance discreetly at the tree where my brother is. I would say he has fallen asleep. I finish throwing bread to the birds and go back to the temple. I'm sure he won't leave if I'm outside.

If he watches me so much is because I matter to him, right?

Even so, I can't avoid thinking that if he doesn't talk to me is because he hates me. After everything I had to go through to find him…

_I didn't tell all the truth to the girls back when I met them in the tourney. I told them that I had just found out that I had a brother, but it wasn't true. I knew from long ago._

_Have they never wondered how could Tarukane kidnap me? Isn't it obvious that I had to be outside the Makai?_

_When I arrived to the Ningenkai I didn't know where to start. I had crossed half demon world to discover that my brother was with the humans._

_I looked for a fire demon with a hiruiseki. I didn't have any more information._

_The first place of the human world that I saw was the forest where the portal had left me. I thought it was a beautiful and lively place. But after walking for a few hours I found a mansion, and that was the start of my particular nightmare._

_Some youkai caught me and brought me inside the building. They locked me up in a room with other demon girls. All of them looked sad, lost in their thoughts and frightened. Many of them were curled up and shaking. I was terrified._

_Some light entered the area when the door was opened again. Two of the youkai from before were there, and with them was a bald man with a suit. The human ordered something to one of their escorts, who chose a girl from the room and approached her. She began to scream as he yanked her arm. She was very beautiful._

_When he finally took her out of there, I also noticed that she was naked._

_I shuddered when the human came closer to me. He pulled back my kimono's sleeve and I saw him approaching a piece of paper to my skin._

_I felt an excruciating pain, as if my arm had been burned by an electric discharge. Then, I realized that there was a spell written on it._

_The man smiled, satisfied, as he knelt down to pick up something that was on the floor. I hadn't even noticed that some tears had slipped from my eyes._

"_This will be worth a fortune!" He turned around and spoke to the youkai, "Take her with you."_

_The demon shoved me out of the room and guided me to a place where there only were a barred window and a chair. There were talismans placed everywhere so I couldn't escape._

_They locked me there, and the last I heard that time were Gonzo Tarukane's words._

"_You only have to cry and nothing will happen to you."_

_I wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

I shake again just by remembering it.

I'm sure Hiei-san doesn't want to hurt me. Not after that.

A last check through the window confirms that my brother is still sleeping on his tree's branch, and I can't help smiling at what I see.


End file.
